Chains
by Shine-beam-light
Summary: Shiemi finds herself in front of Rin, who is chained forbidden to see anyone. Two shot-RinxShi
1. Execution

Shiemi followed Yukio through the empty but threatening corridor. The water dripping from the ceiling made the place colder and unfamiliar. The tunnel they've been walking in, twisted and turned almost constantly, and the torches that lit it up made it worse. Sinister dancing figures appeared in their shadow. And she understood that even though Rin was kept here several times, they never allowed her in. Even Rin himself didn't. A wild tear decided to disobey her orders and slide in her cheek.

The blonde haired girl looked down at her hand. A gold shining ring was the only decoration her fingers held. She looked dearly at it for it represented all she stood for. She couldn't even think of the pain Yukio was enduring at that moment. She had cried for entire days.

Raising her eyes to see her guide, she noticed how he was taller and his shoulders were somewhat tense, but not enough to notice he was terrified. Shiemi smiled sadly at him, he always hiding how he feels.

The younger twin stopped in his steps when they reached the entrance of a chamber heavily guarded.

"Make it quick" Yukio simply whispered to her ear.

Shiemi nodded almost imperceptibly, but Yukio caught the slight movement of her head. Breaking their eye contact he talked to the guard and handed him something Shiemi couldn't see. The exorcist that guarded the door let her in and the door was shut behind her.

And she saw _him_.

Her sight became blurry with tears when her eyes landed on the boy hanging by his wrists from the ceiling. The chains kept his body held high enough so that his torso wasn't touching the floor, unlike the rest of his body. His face hidden by hair, now longer than she remembered. He was a lot thinner and bruised all over.

"Rin" A soft but audible cry, that echoed in the almost empty room, escaped her mouth. Shiemi ran to him with unstoppable tears in her eyes.

The half-blood demon heard his name and raised his head as he could when Shiemi got to him. Her hands brushing the skin of his face. His eyes directed to her filled with infinite love and tenderness.

"Shiemi" He coughed. "What are you doing here?" His hoarse voice and the thin blood drip that fell of his mouth made her heart cringe.

The breath in her throat unable to leave. "Rin" Unfortunately, the choked down cry escaped her mouth while saying his name. She saw his eyes widen with an expression she had seen before. One of desperation, fear and protectiveness.

"Yukio!" He screamed, his eyes piercing the cold hard door. "Get her out of here now!"

Shiemi's green eyes widened full with tears. She ran to hug her husband, her illegitimate husband, if that could be possible."Rin, please stop" She understood he didn't want her to expose to such risk, but he shouldn't want to do everything on his own, especially now that they were together.

The vatican didn't allow Rin to have any bonds with the human world, no one could visit him, not even his brother. They were even evaluating if Yuki was a threat. Rin wasn't allowed to have any ties mainly because the higher ups thought that if the spawn of Satan that had inherited his flames, so could his child. Shiemi placed a hand at the thought of losing their yet unborn child.

The vatican didn't know, they hid the rings and all evidence, but her belly was starting to show and she was so afraid. "Rin, I needed to see you" Her cheeks all flushed and nervous glance made him relax.

"Shiemi, you're not safe here" His gaze showed everything he felt. "Please, if they find out..."

Shiemi cut him with an angry face. "They won't, please don't say that". The girl put his hands softly on his bruised cheeks and made him look her in the eyes. "We'll protect you"

He closed his eyes and smiled with all the energy he had left. But his smile was sad, tired. "Shiemi, I won't get out of this" He spat all of a sudden. "It's been decided, Yukio was probably too scared to tell you"

Her eyes shot open and her breath became uneven. Without realising her tears were spilling in her kimono under the cape she had on. "N-No"

"When I die the Vatican won't bother you anymore, go find yourself someone that actually deserves you" His eyes fixed on hers, opaque, serious. She couldn't believe her ears.

Her hand crashed his face making more blood come out of his mouth, also making the chains shake a little with the impact. "You won't die, I promise I will find a solution" Her tears were too heavy for her eyes to keep.

Rin raised his head enough to dedicate a sorry look. "Shiem-" He was cut by the opening of the door.

"Shiemi-san, it's time" Yukio said without entering the chamber.

Shiemi grabbed Rin's head once more in her hands and planted a sweet but hot kiss in his mouth. The kiss was starting to heat both up until Yukio whispered again that Shiemi needed to leave. Rin let go of her mouth with a low grunt and a longing look in his eyes.

"I love you" He said, she smiled and he read in her lips 'I love you too' before she disappeared behind the door that kept him away from her and everything he loved.

As they were both walking fast along the corridor Shiemi thought of what Rin said. "Yuki-kun, why didn't you tell me?" She could feel Yukio tensing in front of her knowing that she referred to the execution. His shoulders were slightly rigid than before, he was trying to hide it but she read him too well.

"I'm sorry" He said without looking her way.

"You were afraid?" She asked boldly.

Yukio stopped in his tracks. "I… I thought you would be so out of yourself you would be discovered" He paused to breath in. "That they will end up killing you when they find out you child is Rin's son"

Shiemi thought she was going to run out of tears. "Yuki-chan, I will never put my son in danger, I will help Rin but I will not expose my child." Shiemi put a hand on Yukio's shoulder. "Let's go" Yukio nodded and they kept walking.

* * *

The green eyed girl looked at her body in the mirror with only her underwear on. Her belly was slowly beginning to grow. Their child was now five months old. She smiled caressing her stomach.

"Shiemi..." Her mother entered at once and the poor girl jumped. She tried to cover herself so her mother wouldn't notice her belly. She couldn't tell her mother or anyone that wasn't Yukio or Rin. But all her effort was in vain because her mother's eyes were way too fast. "You..." Her voice trembles.

"I-I'm sorry" She apologised for not telling her, for making her suffer the fate of her daughter.

"Is it from that demon spawn of Satan?" She whispered looking at her belly with a disgusted expression on her face. Shiemi didn't say anything, and her mother sat down understanding it was a yes.

The girl threw a simple dress on her and approached her mother slowly to try and convince her that everything was going to be okay. Even if she was trying to convince herself at that.

"How could you!" Her mother shouted at her and standing up again. "You know that demon is going to die!" The older woman started to cry. "You could even be executed with him!"

"M-Mother, listen-" Shiemi started but her mother cut her.

"I'm fed up! Leave this house now!" The older woman grabbed his daughter by her shoulder and left her outside the house closing the door in her face.

Shiemi felt heaviness in her heart and felt difficult to breathe because of the soon cry and sadness that invaded her. "Mother!" She got tired of knocking on her own door and decided to go over the old building that Yukio and Rin shared when they first arrived. In which the first continues the lodging.

Yukio was surprised to hear a knock on his door since no one ever visited him. His surprise grew bigger when he saw Shiemi standing in his front door looking horrible.

"Shiemi-san" He exclaimed surprised and stepped aside to let her in. She obliged without a word. The tears were already dry but her expression was full of sadness.

"Yuki-chan, my mother found out" She said raising her gaze to look at him.

"That's a problem" He said evaluating the situation.

"She knows it's Rin's and she kicked me out for it" She said choking on her sobs and cries.

Yukio's eyes widened. "You are welcomed here Shiemi-san, don't worry your mother is still in shock" He said trying to reassure her.

"She called him demon" She knew Rin was half demon, and there was nothing wrong with that, but the way her mother spit the word with hate and contempt. It broke her heart.

"I know Shiemi-san, everything will be okay." Yukio was considering to call Kamiki to see if she could make her some girl company, but decided against it since her child was a secret. They couldn't risk anything.

* * *

"Please let me see him" Shiemi begged. "Yuki-chan, it's been three months, I need to see him."

"Shiemi you can't" His decision was firm, and he would not allow her to do it this time. But her eyes were so sad and her requests seemed more like pleads. Yukio sighed closing his eyes. "Fine, but you won't be able to speak to him" Her eyes were filled now with worry and curiosity, and predicting her words he tried to come up with a lie. She will see him for herself and find out his white lie, but he didn't want to rip her heart apart with his words.

"Why?" The question left her lips trembling.

"The guards are the closest friends of the Paladin" He tried to remain calm and not let her see that he was lying.

"Yuki, tell me the truth"

He damned her good skills. "He's… too injured to be able to speak"

Shiemi's head instantly thought of all the terrible things they've done to Rin. And her heart shattered once more. She broke down to tears and fell to her knees softly so that her child won't be hurt. She at least hoped he would be able to see his own child. That sounded like a bad joke, why had it come to this?.

Yukio embraced her in the floor. "Let's go, I'll take you to Rin"

They walked through the same path as the first time Shiemi visited. Suddenly they were now again, faced with that big metal solid door that kept the so called 'beast', that resulted to be only a human.

The sight of Rin still hanged by his wrists wasn't what left Shiemi in shock. But the way his wrists had the mark of the chains and his body was thinner and paler. His hair grown and his ribs could be counted even from where she stood. His eyes were hidden under his longer bangs, and his clothes were worse than before.

"Rin" She whispered with a broken voice approaching to the boy slowly. If he hadn't raise his head a little she would have thought he was dead. His eyes observed her, blue and tired. Still, his mouth formed a barely visible smile that she caught. She kneeled right beside him. "Who did this to you?"

He didn't respond but pushed himself closer to her and left a single sweet kiss on her cheek, only to fall on the initial position again. Shiemi could feel his gaze on her big belly. "It's eight months old now, and it will be a boy" She said sweetly caressing her belly. "He's growing strong" The blush was all over her face but the tears couldn't stop falling. He had to meet his son, he couldn't die.

Rin smiled more at her with his sweet blue eyes full of sadness and joy. If that was possible.

Suddenly Yukio stormed in and took Shiemi out and walked away hiding her behind a column that was in the corridor they came from. Both watched how the Paladin walked through the corridor along with some first class exorcist behind. Shiemi felt the adrenalin rushing in her blood when they entered Rin's chamber.

A couple of minutes later they came out with Rin and walked away.

"I've hidden our presence, even if he's the paladin he didn't notice." Yukio said. "You have to leave now"

"What's going on Yuki?" She asked worried, fearing the worst.

Yukio looked to his feet hiding his eyes with his lenses. "They will execute him"

Shiemi's connected the dots "You knew this?" He kept silent. "That's why you acceded to let me visit him"

"We could have been discovered, but I knew you would never forgive me for not bringing you today" He said looking away. The tears in his eyes wanting to be free.

"Rin knew too?"

Yukio nodded sadly. And the flash of Rin's almost perceptible smile came to her mind. She couldn't believe how they were so happy in one moment and in the other everything crumbled to ashes. Was their love a sin?.

She tried to walk to Rin but Yukio's hand forbid her. "They will make it public, let's go outside or they will notice you"

She nodded trying to prepare herself for what she was about to see. Her eyes will never forget such a thing, but she wanted to be there for him and silently telling him that he wasn't alone. Because after all she was useless, she couldn't find a solution, she was weak.

They got out of the prison and followed the masses of people that were watching something on the distance. Shiemi looked over and her heart skipped a beat.

"They are throwing holy water at him" She whispered almost to herself absentmindedly.

Yukio stood beside her still and breathing in regular intervals as much as he could. His brother was tied in a cross in front of everyone, his skin burning under the holy water but his voice unable to let out the scream. His body skinny and fragile. His black clothes all ragged up. His midnight hair on his eyes. The paladin stood beside him like Rin was a captured animal whose head he could place on his wall. Everyone cheered at him. Everyone except them.

Rin's eyes found Shiemi's in the midst of all the people and movement. He had that look in his eyes that spoke. Telling her he was sorry she ended up alone, that he was sorry he wasn't enough. Saying that death wasn't what had him scared, that he only cared about them. And suddenly the connection broke. The light in his eyes leaving him forever, his head falling back where it was in the beginning. Shiemi looked down horrified to see the famous Paladin's sword, all through his body shedding blood everywhere.

She held Yukio's hand to share strength. She knew he was crying, and he knew she was crying too.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading, thanks for reaching the bottom!

If I made spelling mistakes (I'm 99% that I made some) I'm sorry, I re read it a couple of times but since it's 5 in the morning it's kind of difficult to focus.


	2. Full House

_Hello there!_

 _Instead of an AU as suggested on the comments I decided to give it a different ending. I hope it keeps up with your expectations. Sorry abput the mistakes._

 _I had a mental breakdown deciding the boy's name, I'm sorry, Im not good at this *cries*_

Shiemi sat on the bench outside her house, the sun was starting to leave slowly. She watched how his little son ran and played with Kuro. He was now 10 years old. She felt a bittersweet sting in her heart, she was happy because she saw her child was growing up happily and safe. But seeing him also reminded her of Rin's death.

The blueish midnight hair of the little boy and his pale skin were a clear copy of his father's. But his green eyes, he got it from her. She smiled at the delicate fusion of her and Rin in his little chubby face. He was a copy of him with glimpses of her. She hoped he will never know his demonic side, that she and Yukio sealed in Rin's sword when he was born.

She sighed and murmured to herself sadly. "It's been 10 years already" The pain was still there, but now she managed not to cry every time someone said his name.

"Murmuring again Shiemi-san?" Yukio said standing next to the bench she was sitting in. He looked at the garden full of flowers and the little demon, who liked to destroy them, running around. Both adults smiled. He inherited Rin's relentless attitude.

"it's nothing" She shrugged smiling softly. "How's work?"

Yukio was still in his exorcist uniform. He had a rough week, demon after demon appeared every fifteen minutes. "It's been hard" He simply answered, avoiding the details of his lack of sleep and headaches. "The Vatican is still researching on what is going on in Gehenna, this isn't normal"

Shiemi nodded and suddenly became worried. If this is related with Gehenna, it's also related with her son. She couldn't let Satan find out about him.

Yukio read her face like it was an open book. "Don't worry, he'll be safe" He placed a hand on her shoulder reassuring her. She smiled and nodded. "Rei-chan" Shiemi called, signaling her son to come.

The child stopped in his tracks to watch in her mother's direction, noticing his uncle waving to him. His face lit up instantly. "Uncle!" The little boy ran to Yukio with a big smile on his face. Kuro following behind. Yukio ruffled his hair.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Shiemi asked.

"I still have a load of work" He started trying to reject the offer gently. But his nephew made his move, looking down he saw the child with teary eyes. He laughed knowing he couldn't reject. "Okay okay, you win"

"Yeah" He exclaimed. Shiemi knew her son had adopted Yukio as his father. She still hadn't told him about his real father, he never asked and she never dared to tell him. She thought it was better for him to grow up a little bit more. He would be able to understand then.

The dinner was very peaceful, full of laughter and stories Rei told. After that Yukio waved goodbye and left. He really tried to make things easier to Rei. It's been rough in school for him. He had several fights because of it, his classmates didn't want to make him part of the group. His son was going through the same Rin went through. Sighing she started to clean the table. "Rei-chan, go to bed, it's late already"

"Okay" He obeyed and went to his room.

When she finished washing the dishes she headed to Rei's bedroom. She saw he was in bed reading a book Yukio bought for his birthday. He really liked it. Shiemi smiled, her son was a very intelligent boy. "It's time to sleep, you can keep reading tomorrow" The woman said kissing his son's forehead and covering him even more with his blanket.

"But mum" He protested. Shiemi smiled and took the book away from him.

"You've been at it for one hour, it's almost eleven"

Rei sighed knowing he couldn't win the battle when it came to his mother. He sighed nodding. "Mum" Rei called her, with a look of curiousness. Shiemi smiled slightly inciting her son to ask. "What happened to my father?"

Shiemi's brain shut off. Her thoughts were a mess, and the simple question his son asked her echoed in her now occupied train of thoughts. She must have been unresponsive for some minutes because her son was calling her.

"Did he abandon us?" Rei asked lowering his head slightly, making his bangs hide his green eyes. Shiemi jumped out of her trance faking a smile to cover her sadness and upcoming tears from her son.

"N-no" She stood up. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, it's late now, okay?" She said keeping calm as she could. "Good night love"

"Good night" He nodded, still noticing her mother's weird behavior. Was he right about his father?. If he was, he surely hated him. He had one objective, become an exorcist, like his uncle. Then he will be able to protect his mother, and not abandon her like his father did. And with those thoughts he closed his eyes.

Shiemi broke down into tears as soon as she got to her bedroom. Her mind filled with memories. She walked to her bed slowly, plopping in it immediately, where she cried herself to sleep.

The noise that the window made at being opened made her puffy eyes open slowly. A strange fog entered the room along with a blue haze that she could barely catch in the corner of her eye. She thought it was her imagination, but when she stood up to close the window a pair of arms hugged her from behind. A gasp made its way out of her mouth and she started to fight her aggressor. Her heart was pounding like crazy in her ears. Then she could feel a hot breath against her ear.

"It's me Shiemi"

That voice, those blue flames. No, it couldn't be, its was a trick. He was… No. She turned around with her eyes shot open. Her exhaustion clearly forgotten. Her eyes welled up with tears and her cheeks became red. "Rin" She whispered between sobs, making him display one of those perfect smile of his that managed to take her breath away and flush her cheeks. He nodded slowly.

Her knees failed her and her stomach gave a jump at the confirmation. Fortunately Rin caught her before she could fall. "I missed you so much" He said drinking in her bright green eyes. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, noses touching.

He watched closely the curve of her lips and their shine under the moonlight. She looked at him confused, he chuckled because she kept her innocent side despite everything. Rin couldn't control the desire and crashed their lips together. Shiemi let out a small gasp making him know he caught her with her guard down. Rin's hands now rested on her waist and pushed her to the wall. Shiemi could feel his fangs when she opened her mouth slightly allowing his tongue in. A growl escaped his mouth and he deepened the kiss while pulling her body closer to him. They pulled away only enough to be able to breathe, Shiemi's hands her now caressing Rin's cheeks.

"I can't believe you're here with me" She whispered with her characteristic big smile and shiny eyes.

"I've been watching you these last three days" He admitted suddenly. "He's grown big since last time I saw him" She directed her gaze directly to his eyes, surprised. Thin streams of tears ran down his cheeks. "I was waiting the perfect moment to show up, but when I heard him, my son..." He paused to sob. "...asking if I abandoned you, and then you crying alone in your room..." He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her waist. "I'm sorry" He finished leaning his forehead in her shoulder.

She caressed his hair. "It's not your fault, he's just tired of being taken apart"

"I want to be there for him" Rin said raising his head to look into her eyes. "For you" He added with honest eyes. She smiled.

"But" Shiemi pondered once her hiccups had calmed down and her mind became clearer. "How is this possible" She referred to his coming back to life thing. She couldn't think anything good when he stepped away from her, face darkened and blue eyes avoiding hers.

"Rin?" She said, inevitably making her voice tremble. Giving out her emotions, like she always had. He noticed the insecure tone of her voice and immediately looked back at her, forgetting about the silent agreement with himself to avoid her gaze.

"You don't have to worry about nothing" He stepped close to her once more. "It's difficult, we'll talk about it later"

She didn't want to spoil the moment so she agreed. "Okay" Her eyes were beginning to remember that she woke up really early.

"Let's go to sleep, you must be tired" Rin said placing a hand on her back and directing her to the bed. She noticed that since she mentioned his returning he seemed tense and gloomy. However, Shiemi ignored it, he will tell her when he's ready.

Both were under the covers facing each other. Rin had changed into something more comfortable. Shiemi couldn't bring herself to get rid of Rin's clothes after the execution. She noticed how he changed, all types of scars covered his back and chest, his clothes were slightly smaller than before, and his hair was a bit more long. Of course, not as long as he had it when the Vatican executed him. She thanked God he was alive and back with her and Rei. He will be so happy.

Shiemi tucked stray strands of hair behind his ear, in vain of course since his hair wasn't long enough. But she liked to comb his hair, she liked the soothing sensation of his silky hair in between her fingers. His eyes were close but his fingers were drawing random figures in her back. "Do you think he will like me?" He asked, his eyes still closed. Shiemi smiled.

"I bet he will be happy of meeting his father"

"I'm a father" His dumb smile melted her heart. "Whenever I think of it I feel like I can do anything" He opened his eyes to look at his wife. He felt he had so much power, and at the same time he felt vulnerable. Because if he ever, ever, lose them, he won't be able to live anymore.

"Yes you are" She chuckled. His warm breath crashed in her forehead sending shivers down her spine.

* * *

Rin's hands were shaking and Shiemi smiled at him. He was nervous and she understood why. His hands stopped shaking a bit when her hand was placed on top of his. "Breathe"

Then, the sound of the door being closed made Rin jump and freak out internally. He hadn't changed at all in that way, she thought.

"Rei-chan" Shiemi called from the living room, the sun was setting and his son was returning from little boy's head peeked from behind the wall. "Come here, you need to meet someone"

Rei walked slowly examining him closely, analysing him. And Rin could swear he almost fainted. He never had the opportunity to watch him so close, he relaxed when he saw his wife's green eyes in , he calmed down. "I'm Rin" The half demon smiled brightly at him, and the boy seemed to have felt identified in him because he returned it.

"We must tell you something really important" Shiemi said as warmly as she could. She didn't want her son to run away after dropping the news on him just like that. "I promised we will talk about your father remember?"

The boy nodded in confusion, like suspecting something. "I will tell you what happened to him and why he couldn't be with you and your mum all this time" Rin started with a calm Shiemi was surprised of. Rei sat on one of the individual sofa in front of his mother and Rin, and listened carefully to what the stranger had to say.

"A very long time ago, before you were born, your father was condemned to death" Rin started, looking directly into his son's green eyes. Shiemi sat there in silence watching her Rei's reaction. "When that moment came, your mother had you in her belly" He stopped because of the pain in his heart at remembering her eyes full of sorrow when he was publicly executed. "Your mum was very sad, and so was your uncle."

"Why did they want to execute him?" Rei pointed out confused. Rin wanted to keep that part for when he was older but the boy was sharp.

"They didn't want him, because he was the son of Satan" Rin explained. "Everyone thought he could be dangerous, he was a half demon"

Rei nodded understanding so Rin continued. "Your father thought he will never see you again but when the Paladin killed him and everyone thought he was dead, Mephisto an old… friend of your father took him barely alive to Gehenna." Shiemi stiffened and shot a disguised glance at him, nervous. Rin eyed her discreetly. "He had to recover using not the best methods, he was trapped there until now" The half demon looked down. "His father didn't want his to leave, so they fought until your father left Satan injured enough to follow him to Assiah"

Shiemi now openly stared at him surprised and worried. He fought Satan?. He won?. All those questions filled her mind and more. But one on top of them all was that caught her attention more. Why didn't he kill him, like he said when he was younger?.

"Is it you?" The boy asked scared while standing up slowly. Rin stood up quickly to prevent him from running. But it was too late, and Shiemi walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder of his despairing husband.

"I'll go and talk to him" She whispered while caressing his shoulder. When Shiemi left, Rin threw himself back to the couch.

When she opened the door of her son's bedroom she saw a small bump under the covers, sobbing audibly and trembling. Her heart broke when she saw him like this. Approaching slowly she sat on the bed and placed a hand on his back. The boy popped his head out of the the protection of his blanket to look at his mother. "Is that true mum?"

She nodded sadly while combing his hair, just like she liked doing with his father's. "He is your father, and he loves you a lot, he couldn't be here with you and when he finally can he wants you to like him" Rei washed the tears away from his face with the back of his hand while pouting, trying not to cry in front of his mother. "Try to approach him slowly, he will be happy" Shiemi chuckled at his son's worried face. "He's not dangerous, he would never hurt you"

The boy nodded and went to find his father. Shiemi silently pointed to the backyard, the sun had already disappeared and the darkness took over, diminished by the big full moon. He spotted his father in the bench next to the flowers, lit by the shine of the moon. Rei's heart felt heavy when he realised his father was looking at his feet and while he walked to him he heard him sigh. He stopped walking when he was facing the man's back.

He hesitated for a moment, but then he thought he now had what he wanted to have all these years. "Father" He whispered doubtfully, he saw the man in front of him turn around surprised. "I'm sorry" He apologised, he didn't want to make his newly discovered father to feel sad. All the resentment and hate to his unknown father that had built up all these years washed away when he saw the thin tears in his father's eyes.

"You don't have to apologise, it's my fault" Rin brought him close with one of his hands. "I want you to know that I love you with all my heart" The little kid hugged his father as strong as he could with tears of happiness in his big green eyes. Rin's tail touched the tip of his son's nose, like he used to do to Shiemi. Rei was shocked, he hadn't noticed he had a tail, but then he laughed.

Shiemi looked from inside the house, leaning on the door frame with a smile on her face. She was now complete. She told Yukio about Rin's returning, and he has on his way to the house. Her small happy family was her joy and she was glad she had them. Even if her mother had gave up on her all those years ago, she was sure she would be proud up there. She looked up at the stars and smiled, to later join her husband and son in their sweet embrace.


End file.
